Nicktoons Food Fight
Nicktoons Food Fight 'is a game based on ''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Lunchroom Rumble Story During lunchtime at the school everyone declares a food fight and whoever wins will become the ultimate food fight champion. Gameplay It plays like Super Smash Bros and Ed, Edd n Eddy's Lunchroom Rumble. Characters There will be 20 playable charatcers. (8 starter.) Starter Parappa *'''Selection Quote: "P to the A to the R to the A. Parappa's the name I rap every day." *'Winning Quote': "I Gotta Believe!" *'Stats: '''Speed 4/ Strength 2/ Range 2 *'Victory Pose: Spin, then throws his hat in the air *'Signiture Food: '''Beard Burger SpongeBob *'Selection Quote: "I'm ready!" *'Winning Quote': "K-R-A-B-B-Y P-A-T-T-Y says I" *'Stats: '''Speed 2/ Strength 4/ Range 2 *'Victory Pose: Kisses his spatula and holds it up in the air *'Signiture Food: '''Krabby Patty Lammy *'Selection Quote: "Good Choice!" *'Winning Quote': "Leave it to Lammy!" *'Stats: '''Speed 3/ Strength 3/ Range 2 *'Victory Pose: 'Spins,then plays her guitar *'Signiture Food: 'Slice of pepperoni pizza Extreme Penguin *'Selection Quote: '"What's The Matter, To EXTREME for you?" *'Winning Quote: '"WINNA!" *'Stats: 'Speed 4/ Strength 2/ Range 3 *'Victory Pose: 'Puts on a medal, then takes picture of himself *'Signiture Food: 'French fries Kirby *'Selection Quote: '"Let's Do This!" *'Winning Quote: '"Now, We Dance!" *'Stats: 'Speed 4/ Strength 3/ Range 3 *'Victory Pose: 'Dances. *'Signiture Food: 'Bowl of noodles Yoshi *'Selection Quote: '"Alright, Come On Then." *'Winning Quote: '"That was fun." *'Stats: 'Speed 3/ Strength 3/ Range 3 *'Victory Pose: 'Jumps very happy. *'Signiture Food: 'Hard boiled egg Ami *'Selection Quote: '"Hang It Loud!" *'Winning Quote: '"Time To Rock!" *'Stats: 'Speed 3/ Strength 2/ Range 4 *'Victory Pose: 'Sings very coolish. *'Signiture Food: 'Plate of spaghetti U.B. *'Selection Quote: '"Funky Hero!" *'Winning Quote: '"Looks like everything's normal again." *'Stats: 'Speed 2/ Strength 4/ Range 4 *'Victory Pose: 'Does the same thing as Phoniex Wright in UMVC3. *'Signiture Food: 'Nachoes Unlockable Ember McLain *'Selection Quote: '"Eat this dipstick!" *'Winning Quote: '"Tell me who you love?" *'Stats: 'Speed 4/ Strength 4/ Range 3 *'Victory Pose: 'Does the same victory pose like Lammy *'Signiture Food: 'Ghost Taco Patrick Star *'Selection Quote: '"I sure am hungry" *'Winning Quote: '"Did I win?" *'Stats: 'Speed 1/ Strength 4/ Range 3 *'Victory Pose: 'Burps loudly and scratches his butt. *'Signiture Food: 'Chimichanga Popple *'Selection Quote: "'Let's get this crackin!" *'Winning Quote: '"Oh ya, Oh ya, I RULE!" *'Stats: 'Speed 4/ Strength 2/ Range 2 *'Victory Pose: 'Puts his hands in the air and starts dancing. *'Signiture Food: 'Burrito Skipper *'Selection Quote: '"Penguins, Assemble!" *'Winning Quote: '"Mission Acomplised." *'Stats: 'Speed 2/ Strength 3/ Range 4 *'Victory Pose: 'Salutes. *'Signiture Food: 'Hot twisted pretzal Cuddles *'Selection Quote: '"Nice pick." *'Winning Quote: '"Yes!" *'Stats: 'Speed 4/Strength 2/Range 3 *'Victory Pose: 'Does his Victory Dance. *'Signiture Food: 'Carrot Bobblehead Fred *'Selection Quote: '"Head's Up!" *'Winning Quote: '"Awesome." *'Stats: 'Speed 3/Strength 2/Range 3 *'Victory Pose: 'Flicks himself in the head. *'Signiture Food: 'Hot dog Bobbysue *'Selection Quote: 'Bobby: "Pick me!" Sue: "No me!" *'Winning Quote: 'Bobby: "Way to go sis!" Sue: "You go bro!" *'Stats: 'Speed 2/Stregnth 3/ Range 3 *'Victory Pose: 'Spin then brofist each other. *'Signiture Food: 'Chicken leg Invader Rob *'Selection Quote: '"TIME TO EAT YOUR HOT BABY CORN!" *'Winning Quote: '"WHO WANTS DOOM!?!?" *'Stats: 'Speed 3/ Strengh 4/ Range 2 *'Victory Pose: 'Spins around then drinks some Victroy Irken Juice. *'Signiture Food: 'Irken Rice Y-Guy *'Selection Quote: '"Prepare for AWESOME!" * '''Winning Quote: '"And once again, I save the day." * 'Stats: '''Speed 4/ Strength 2/ Range 3 * '''Victory Pose: '''Jumps in the air and dances * '''Singniture Food: '''Chicken Nuggets Ashley *'Selection Quote: '"Don't make me destroy you" *'Winning Quote: '"Eh, it happens." *'Stats: 'Speed 3/Strength 4/ Range 3 *'Victory Pose: 'Throws her wand in the air,gets hit in the head by it while Red laughs *'Signiture Food: 'PB and J sandwich Arnold *'Selection Quote: '"No problem" *'Winning Quote: '"Sweet!" *'Stats: 'Speed 4/Stregnth 3/Range 4 *'Victory Pose: 'Applauds *'Signiture Food: 'Meatloaf Helga Pataki *'Selection Quote: '"Bring it on buck-o" *'Winning Quote: '"Let's see Olga top that!" *'Stats: 'Speed 2/Strength 4/Range 4 *'Victory Pose: 'Kisses her locket. *'Signiture Food: '''Corn Dog Assisst Characters Arenas Category:Video games